


The Spring Season Returns

by PepperoniTeacup



Series: Amor Fati [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Detective|Justin, JahCullen, Joshtin, M/M, Pianist|Josh Cullen, i don't know what tags to use, sex with feelings, sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperoniTeacup/pseuds/PepperoniTeacup
Summary: Josh Cullen returns. His parts, now a whole symphony eager and burning to come home to Justin, the detective who had caught and saved the pianist from the shadows of his previous offenses. With the two finally reunited after six years, what could possibly go wrong?Amor Fati is a Nietzscheian alternative worldview to that represented through memento mori ("remember you must die"): Nietzsche believed amor fati was more affirmative of life.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: Amor Fati [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037355
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Spring Season Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo.
> 
> This is part of the Amor Fati (love of fate) story, which is a sequel to my Memento Mori AU on Twitter. 
> 
> Follow the story here: https://twitter.com/SejunTeacup/status/1327847963545112576
> 
> This is my very first time writing something like this. I'm highly doubtful about the way I've put things together but I did my best :(

When the officers safely escorted him to his hotel room, Josh Cullen closed the door. He was thankful that he spent most of the flight sleeping because he wondered if he would get any sound sleep for the night. It puzzled him how the detective treated him earlier. He wouldn’t talk to him, or even give him a glance.

Whatever the problem was, the pianist had decided to wait for the detective to come forward and discuss it. Although quite frankly, the detective’s indifference was making him worry. It had been six years. Six excruciatingly long and painful years of not seeing or speaking with each other. The only kind of communication that cut across the distance was Cullen’s letter. And even _that_ was left unanswered due to the restrictions that were put in place for the arsonist.

Perhaps, the detective had a change of heart. The idea wasn’t too far-fetched. After all, he was a perfect bachelor. Tall, good-looking, smart, rich. The _ne plus ultra_ among the ideal men. The absence of fire could make someone seek out another source of warmth. If his theory really made sense out of the situation, the pianist would be disappointed.

_[Josh Cullen]  
Dang, I guess I acted like a fool, getting all excited on my own._

The pianist was about to call it a night with a quick shower when he heard knocks on the door. He hoped that whoever it was, would find the decency to go away. He wanted to put his pained heart to sleep, and prepare it for another wave of shattering the next day.

It hadn’t been long since the officers left. Did they forget something? But they could have just phoned him. He stared at the doorway, waiting for the knocking to stop. It didn’t. If anything, it only grew louder and heavier. He tossed the remote control on the bed and marched towards the door. He was ready to tell the person off but when he swung the door open, he was stunned. The shock was replaced by confusion. And the confusion swirled into a mixture of relief, delight and yearning. He ended up lingering beside the door, squeezing the doorknob and managing to only utter the name of the visitor in an inquisitive tone. It was as if he was unsure if it was the detective in the flesh, or a mirage created by his mind.

Josh Cullen: Justin? _*peeks out in the hallway*_ The other officers had already left.

The detective didn’t answer.

Josh Cullen: Justin?

Justin took a deep breath in an attempt to prolong his calm. But when he stared at the pianist’s beautiful face, and heard his name escape from those alluring lips, in the sweet gust of that familiar voice, all efforts had sunk down the drain.

Without any classic greeting, he barged into the room, grabbing Josh Cullen by the shoulders as he kicked the door shut. He had always been a gentleman but at this point, he couldn’t help but abandon his courtesy and refinement. The urge to hold the pianist overpowered him. Justin pushed Josh Cullen against the wall along the doorway and kissed him senseless, not letting go of the pianist’s lips until the crucial necessity to breathe arose.

Josh: Wha— _mnnn_ —Justi- _mnnn_

It had been six years. Six excruciatingly long and painful years of not seeing or speaking with each other. And Justin couldn’t contain himself. His desire was too overwhelming that he even surprised himself.

Justin: Hi

The detective finally said a word, although it came out as a gasp, and continued to lose himself as he gazed into the dark brown eyes of the pianist. The pianist raised his hands, imitating a fugitive who was surrendering to the authorities.

Josh Cullen: I won’t escape or anything. So why don’t we talk first and—

Justin had barely caught his breath but he grasped and restrained Josh Cullen’s wrists, holding them up against the wall as he pressed his lips back to the pianist’s. This time, the pianist gave in to the heat of the moment and responded. Eyes closed. Mouth sealed. Chest trembling. Josh Cullen welcomed Justin’s tongue inside his mouth. His hands broke free from Justin’s grip and rested on the detective’s back, his slim fingers gliding and pressing in the same passionate and delicate way he would touch the piano. The wet sound from their mouths was a reassuring tone of a warm welcome. _Justin is here,_ he thought _. I am home._

The detective’s needy hands traveled down to Josh Cullen’s waist, pulling him as close as the universe could allow.

They held each other closer, detesting and conquering the space between them down to the last millimeter. As they waltzed towards the bed, articles of clothing fell one by one on the floor. Justin’s jacket and waistband gun holster. Josh Cullen’s blazer, belt and slacks. Their shoes were hurled to different directions. And with all the daring movements, they soon found themselves on the bed, continuously melting in each other’s arms. The fire that ignited their bodies could have continued to burn more fiercely, if only the pianist didn’t remember the detective’s cold treatment earlier.

Josh Cullen: Wait – _mnn_ …Justin…

Justin didn’t really want to listen. Words could wait. _He_ managed to be patient for his lover’s return, but he wouldn’t spare any second more – he wouldn’t wait. Not this time when he finally had Josh Cullen all to himself. He continued to pepper him with kisses, dismissive of the pianist’s protests. This annoyed the pianist, which prompted him to forcibly push the detective away.

Josh Cullen: JUSTIN DE DIOS!

He kept Justin at arm’s length and the detective stopped, his arms supporting his body as he hovered on top of the pianist. They stared at each other, both panting.

Josh Cullen: Holy mackerel… What’s gotten into you? Kanina hindi mo ko pinapansin. What— are you possessed? Ikaw na may alter ngayon?

Justin: _*chuckles*_ I’m not possessed. And wala akong alter. I just really missed you so bad I can’t stop myself. _*smiles widely* _Welcome back, my flame, my pianist.__

Josh Cullen: ‘My flame’ my foot. Ihawin kita d’yan, e. _*pouts*_ Y-you won’t even look at me earlier.

Justin: Did I make you worry? _*kisses the pianist’s forehead*_ Did my behavior make you lonely? _*kisses the pianist’s left cheek*_

Josh Cullen: _*blushes*_ W-why would that make me feel bad?!

_[Justin]  
He’s upset about it. Cute._

Justin: Sorry about earlier. It’s just… I was on duty. And if I did so much as to look, talk or touch you, I might’ve jumped you even when there were people around.

Josh Cullen: J-jump? Are you nuts?

Justin: Hmm. Maybe I am. _*smiles*_ I’m crazy for you.

Josh Cullen: Aren’t you ashamed of your words? _*looks away*_ Stupid baby Jah.

Justin: I’ve missed you… so much… You don’t have any idea…

Josh Cullen: Dumbass _*murmurs*_ Me, too…

The detective noticed that the pianist’s ears had turned deep red. His eyes traveled down to the pianist’s shirt and boxers. He wanted to take everything off. He slid a hand inside the shirt and it set the pianist on panic. Josh Cullen placed both arms defensively over his chest.

Josh Cullen: Wait a freaking second…

Justin: _*clicks tongue*_ What now?!

Josh Cullen: _*avoids Justin’s eyes*_ The—the lights. Turn them off.

Justin: Why?

Josh Cullen: _*mumbles*_ It’s embarrassing.

Justin: It’s not like this is the first time. I have seen and touched everything already…

Josh Cullen: I said turn the freaking lights off! _*sighs*_ Please.

The detective sat astride the pianist’s legs and found the remote control just above the pianist’s head. Josh Cullen’s face was flushed as he briefly drifted into a lascivious area in his mind.Justin reached for the remote and looked at the beautiful figure under him, deciding to keep the lights on. He smiled, shook his head, and threw the remote behind him, letting it land on the floor with a meek thud.

Josh Cullen: Wow, you’re despicable.

Justin grabbed the pianist’s hands, effortlessly breaking his defenses and locking their fingers as he pushed them away and pinned them on the pianist’s both sides. He looked into the couple of expressive eyes beneath him.

Justin: I want to see you. _*softly kisses the pianist’s lips*_ Let me?

Josh Cullen: You’re such a spoiled brat.

The detective snickered and again, crashed his lips against the pianist’s, tasting him deeper. His feral lust for the pianist’s flesh incited him to tear away the remaining garments with haste and expose the pianist completely. He took his time to adore the radiant skin and the frail-looking body, touching and licking every place he could cover from the pianist’s sophisticated neck, down to his chest, and the his stomach embellished by islands of burn scars.

Justin memorized the map in his mind. Everything was still familiar to his senses. The points where the scars started and where they began to fade. The bullet scar on the pianist’s shoulder. The slopes and ridges on his abdomen. The fault lines that would shake his world to its core. He went back to nibble and suck on the pianist’s left nipple as he massaged the other, igniting yet again another seismic episode of sweet moans from the pianist who was starting to feel the heat dispersing throughout his body. The heat pulsated in distinct concentration between his legs – an area that the detective was deliberately choosing to neglect.

Justin pulled away just when the pianist thought he would give attention to the awakening lust between his legs. Justin slid out of his polo shirt, maintaining eye contact as he did.

Josh Cullen: When will you stop bullying me?

Justin: Never.

=============================================

The room was filled with squelching sounds and labored breathing. Josh Cullen struggled with self-restraint. He lay on his back, his legs apart. He tried to cover his mouth with his left hand in an attempt to mute the overture of his moans. His right hand clutched the bed sheet, seeking mercy as the detective inserted a second finger into the pianist’s wet hole.

Justin wanted to hear more of the pianist but he decided to focus on preparing him. He would make his flame burst later. A third finger slowly entered and explored the warm tightness, and shivers crawled down the pianist’s spine as he felt the intrusion.

Josh Cullen: Jah— _hnng_ —slow _ah_ –slow d-down…

_[Justin]  
He’s close._

The detective ignored the pleas and continued to prod inside him, finding the spot that his pianist found most pleasurable. As he did, his other hand gripped and moved on the pianist’s erection, making him wince and convulse at one specific thrust.

Josh Cullen: Wait! Don’t... _ah_ …at the same time _hnn_ … J- _ah!_

The pianist let out a loud gasp as he orgasmed. And the detective, looking down at the pianist’s majestic white mess, took pride in his skills.

Justin: _*snickers*_ A lot came out…

Josh Cullen: You little _*pants*_ devil…

The detective unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear down to his knees, liberating his member. The remaining iota of patience was disappearing, like a driblet of ink in a sea of his craving. He crawled over the pianist who marveled at his nakedness.

Justin: Who are you calling little? _*presses his hard-on against the pianist’s entrance*_

Josh Cullen flinched and worried about himself for the pang of their desire.

Josh Cullen: It’s been a long while so… Cut me some slack, will you?

Justin: _*licks the pianist’s earlobe*_ I’ll try.

Josh Cullen: Try?! Wh—

Justin slowly pushed in, turning the pianist’s resentful whines into lustful moans. Josh Cullen wrapped his arms around Justin’s neck, making the latter even more randy with the proximity of the pianist’s sweet melting voice. At some point the pianist bit an area on the detective’s right shoulder. The connection was painful. Justin continued and when he was fully sheathed in, he stopped and counted down from ten, trying to endure the torture of immobility in consideration of the pianist.

Justin: Are you okay? Does it.. _uh_..hurt that much?

Josh Cullen buried his beet-red face in the curve of the detective’s neck. He didn’t answer.

Justin: Want me to take it out?

The pianist tightened his hold and shook his head.

Josh Cullen: _Hnn_...You can m-move…

Justin hesitated. He could feel tears slipping out of his pianist’s eyes. Or maybe those were beads of their sweat, he wasn’t sure.

Justin: I’ll count down from five… If it’s too painful…

Josh Cullen: I’m okay!

Justin’s safety mechanism was crumbling.

Josh Cullen: I’m fine so… Freaking move already.

The detective’s self-control flew out of the window. Subdued by his untamed craving, he started thrusting into the pianist’s tight warmth—slowly at first, until he gained rhythm and totally gave in to his urges. He rammed into the pianist’s sweet spot over and over. Deeper and harder. In the frenzy of pain and pleasure, the pianist screamed Justin’s name in between a crescendo of gasps.

Justin: _Fuck_ you’re amazing

The detective rarely cursed but with this kind of indulgence inside the person he loved dearly, he couldn’t find anything else to express the bliss.

Josh Cullen: J- _ah_ -stin.. I’m close… _Ah!_

Justin untangled Josh Cullen’s arms and pushed him back down the bed. He lowered his head to the pianist’s neck as he shoved his hardness again at intense speed and force.

Josh Cullen: Shit!.. _hnn_..I’m.. _ah!_..Justin!

The pianist arched his back as the two of them inched nearer to climax. And after a few more thrusts, the two went into complete combustion, reaching orgasm almost at the same time. Justin pulled out just before the time of his release, tainting the sheets with his seed. He kissed the pianist’s lips gently as they savored the denouement of their passionate act.

Justin let himself fall beside the pianist as they both tried to catch their breath. He stared at Josh Cullen. It had been six years and not much had changed. All those years, he had stored a lot of questions and messages, but right now, he wondered why he couldn’t get even a single word out. All he knew was his pianist had come home and he was too happy for his return.

Josh Cullen: Why are you staring?

Justin: Just having my memory fully refreshed.

Josh Cullen: Of what?

Justin: Of how much I love you.

Josh Cullen: _*blushes*_ Y-you’re shameless.

Justin: You want to know how shameless I can be because of you?

Justin found his place on top of his pianist again, warning the latter of another round of burning. The detective rubbed his hardness against the pianist’s thighs, startling him.

Josh Cullen: You—

Justin: I’ll make you regret calling me Baby Jah again.

**Author's Note:**

> Amor Fati is the third part of my thriller/crime and romance AU on Twitter.
> 
> 1\. Faust's Lullaby (a SeJoKen AU): https://twitter.com/SejunTeacup/status/1295655398116974592  
> 2\. Memento Mori (a JoshTin/JahCullen AU): https://twitter.com/SejunTeacup/status/1301344141637332992
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
